guardians_of_neprahinesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amurune Hallewell
Trivia * Amurune Hallewell is the inventor of Black Magic on the planet of Neprahines. Many believe it to be Savaron Eisenwald, but he actually only began to dabble in the Black Arts after learning about it from Amurune. * She wrote the original Necronomicon, which is a book containing the foundations of Black Magic which any dark practitioner must come to learn and understand. Almost every Black Magic spell in existence was in some way derived from the Necronomicon's knowledge. * Amurune is the very first human to be created on the planet of Neprahines. * Amurune is the first person to make a Dark Pact on Neprahines. * Many of the people from ancient history claim that Amurune is the most powerful human who has ever lived in this world. Therefore, her corpse has been passed down to the most powerful forces of good throughout history to keep it safe from necromancers and others who could use her corpse for evil. The corpse is currently being kept safe by the Church of Divinity. * Despite being dead for many centuries, some have claimed to have encountered her as a ghost throughout history. Some of these encounters are even officially documented in the books of history. Due to these claims, she earned the nickname The Pale Lady among those who believe that Amurune still walks this earth even today. * Halloween is a holiday that came to be made in memory of Amurune by the inhabitants of Ioperoris. This holiday then carried over to the other continents, when civilization was established there. Strange things happen on Halloween, every year a few people report seeing the ghosts of the deceased, walking corpses and other unexplainable phenomena. Some also report having seen the ghost of Amurune herself. The Necronomicon * The Necronomicon, also known as the Book of the Dead is the first known book regarding Black Magic and the Dark Arts. Anyone else who knows Black Magic learned it through ways that were in some way or fashion taken from this book. Very few black magic spells exist that didn't originate from this book. This book is directly inspired by the Old Ones' wisdom, which are directly tied to the Eldritch. * The book was written by the inventor of Black Magic. The original was destroyed, but each successor possesses the power to dream the contents of the book and write a new one, a partial or complete copy of the original. * The book covers many subjects, including necromancy, resurrection, reanimation, communication with the dead, death magic, black magic, curses, contracts with entities and much more. The book can be considered an encyclopedia for all magic that originates from evil or darkness. * Very few people are able to read the Necronomicon, as it's written in the Old One's long forgotten language. A language only passed down through curses or black magic. * The Bottomless Page - A page in the Necronomicon that is pitch black and contains no text. Anything non-living can be placed on this page and be stored away for later use. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Ioperoris Category:Church of Divinity Category:Halloween